Snow Feelings
by Annie-chan Diethel
Summary: Sasuke tiene muchas dudas acerca de por qué no le gusta ninguna chica de Konoha. ¿Quien le ayudara a descubrirlo bajo la nieve?


** Título: **_Snow Feelings_**  
Autor: **_Annie-chan Diethel_**  
Categoría: **_Romance/Angst_**  
Pairing: **_Uchiha Sasuke - Uzumaki Naruto_**  
Summary:  
Disclaimer: **_Ni Sasuke, ni Naruto, ni ningún personaje me pertenece, son todos de su respectivo autor. El argumento del fic es mío, así que no roben onegai xD_

_ .·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·._

Nieve. Que paisaje tan puro y hermoso. Desde que había empezado el invierno no había parado apenas de nevar y toda Konoha tenía un brillo helado que lo hacía de lo más acogedor. Aún quedaba bastante para la navidad, pero aún así, ni todas las fiestas del mundo podrían mejorar aquella sensación de tranquilidad que embriagaba a Sasuke.

Se permitió a sí mismo sonreír ante aquel paisaje, hacia aquella sensación, sin siquiera asegurarse antes de que estaba completamente solo. Percibió la fría brisa acariciarle el rostro y jugar con su ropa, y por un momento temió caer al vacío que había a sus pies, por lo que agarró con fuerza la barandilla en la que se encontraba subido y continuó disfrutando en silencio del momento; había evadido su mente de todos los pensamientos que lo carcomían desde hacía poco, y trataba de pensar sólo en el paisaje.

Recordó que continuaba nevando, y se apartó de sus oscuros cabellos la poca nieve que se le había acumulado. Volvió a sonreír al pensar en lo ridículo que debía estar bajo aquella capa de nieve. Miró hacia el cielo del horizonte, totalmente grisáceo, adornado con los blancos y diminutos copos de nieve, y su mente se perdió entre ellos. Era una belleza casi siniestra, pero no dejaba de ser hermosa en ningún momento. Decidió firmemente que le encantaba el invierno, en especial la nieve.

Estaba tan sumido en los copos que caían del cielo que ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de ella hasta que lo tomó bruscamente de la cintura, rompiendo el encanto del momento y creándole la sensación de que caía al vacío. Soltó un leve gruñido de fastidio.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- exclamó su "agresora".  
- ¡Déjalo en paz, Ino-cerda!- chilló otra voz un poco más atrás.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco, aún sin haber mirado a las dos chicas que habían llegado, y dijo adiós a la paz y la tranquilidad en un susurro de molestia. Se sentía enfadado, su pequeña atmósfera había sido destruida de la manera mas impune. Además, ya se sentía incómodo consigo mismo y no necesitaba que aquellas dos especies extrañas de chicas (que, por cierto, en aquel momento se estaban estirando del pelo mientras se escupían insultos) le hiciesen sentir peor. Así que echó un último vistazo al paisaje y al vacío que se extendía bajo sus pies, respiró por última vez aquel aire tan puro, bajó de la barandilla de un salto y emprendió la marcha para largarse de allí.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!  
- ¡Espérame!

Se dio la vuelta bruscamente, haciendo que las dos chicas que corrían tras él casi tropezasen contra él, y les lanzó una mirada fría.

- Sois un par de pesadas, no os soporto. Id a molestar a otro que a mí ya me habéis aburrido.

Ino y Sakura se miraron confundidas, y luego vieron como Uchiha Sasuke se marchaba de allí a paso lento, con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos. Pensaba en la reacción que sentía al ver a aquellas chicas. ¿Cansancio? ¿Aburrimiento? No estaba muy seguro, pero sí sabía que ambas eran muy bonitas y que eran el sueño de muchos de los chicos de Konoha. Lo que le molestaba era no sentir atracción hacia ninguna de ellas. También estaban Temari, Tenten, Hinata... Muchas chicas que no eran precisamente desagradables a la vista, sino todo lo contrario. Entonces, ¿por qué no le surgía nada al verlas?

"- Por más vueltas que le de..."- pensaba, abatido.

Vio pasar a Tenten de la mano de Rock Lee. Ambos sonreían, se les veía muy felices.

"- Lee y Tenten están juntos desde hace un par de meses, y son felices. Lee me contaba que, al verla, sentía como si mil mariposas revoloteasen en su interior, que su corazón se oprimía y parecía detenerse. Cosas así. Entonces... ¿por qué yo jamás me he sentido así al mirar a una chica?"- las cavilaciones de Sasuke se mezclaban con el crujir de la nieve bajo sus pies- "No lo entiendo."- se sacudió la cabeza por un momento, y algo de nieve cayó de su cabello- "No, no quiero entenderlo."

Caminaba sin un rumbo determinado, simplemente por andar. Acabó por llegar al mismo lugar en el que había estado sentado, contemplando el paisaje. Comprobó que aquellas dos pesadas no estuviesen por ninguna parte, y volvió a sentarse en la barandilla. No había dejado de nevar, y eso lo animaba un poco. Los árboles, los tejados de las casas, las aceras... Todo estaba cubierto de nieve, como los pasteles cuando los recubrían de nata. Se sorprendió pensando en pasteles, cuando a él no le gustaban nada. Quizá eran demasiado dulces para él. Suspiró y sonrió. De cualquier modo, todo estaba precioso.

- Vaya, es raro verte sonreír.

Una voz a su lado lo sobresaltó. De nuevo no lo había percibido; se maldijo por ello. ¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en arruinarle el momento de calma? Primero Ino, Sakura... y ahora, Naruto. ¡Cómo no! Se fijó en que no se reía, como solía hacer cuando lo molestaba. Estaba completamente serio, y miraba fijamente hacia el horizonte, como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

- Bueno, lo que yo haga no te importa.- replicó Sasuke- Si quiero sonreír, sonrío y punto.

- No te he dicho que no lo hagas, pero me preocupa porque no contrasta con la cara que tenías hace un rato mientras andabas.- Naruto continuaba sin mirarlo.

- ¿Y qué cara tenía, si se puede saber?- Sasuke empezaba a molestarse sin saber exactamente por qué o quién.

- No sé, de pena, quizá. ¿Te ocurre algo?- el rubio al fin giró la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en los de su rival/amigo.

- Y a ti qué te importa.

- Más de lo que crees.

Algo le sonó extraño a en esa frase a Sasuke, y lo miró con duda. Naruto le explicó.

- No pienses nada raro, yo te considero mi amigo, así que también considero que puedes confiar en mí cuando quieras.

Sasuke no respondió. Naruto estaba demasiado amable, demasiado atento... Claramente, había gato encerrado. Alguien habría por ahí escuchando, o seguramente llevaría algún micrófono oculto... o quién sabe qué.

- ¿Te han abducido los extraterrestres o algo por el estilo? ¿Qué has hecho con Naruto?

- ¿Cómo?

- No eres el Naruto que yo conozco, el Naruto de siempre estaría deseando que me cayese desde aquí arriba hacia allá abajo y que lo más leve que me pasase fuese que me desnucara.

El rubio guardó silencio y miró al vacío. Sus ojos se tornaron inexpresivos, vacíos de todo indicio de lo que pudiese estar pensando. Bajó de la barandilla y se sacudió la nieve de la ropa, para luego girarse y sonreír forzadamente hacia Sasuke.

- Perdona por molestarte, pensaba que quizá podría ayudar a mi compañero con sus problemas.- hizo una pausa mientras cogía una bola de nieve- Estuve pensando, no te burles, en que tú y yo no somos tan distintos. Yo he sido apartado del mundo y tú te has apartado solo. Los dos sabemos lo que es la cruda soledad, y conocemos el dolor que otros no conocen. Por eso pensé que tal vez podría echarte una mano.- lanzó la bola al vacío- Aunque al principio me resultaba gracioso ver cómo andabas tú solo por la aldea con cara tristona, tenía gracia verte triste de verdad, a Sasuke con su enorme ego... Pero enseguida recordé que no hacía mucho era yo el que estaba en tu lugar.- volvió a sonreír forzadamente y le dio la espalda para comenzar a marcharse- Pero supongo que no me necesitas, no necesitas a nadie más que a tu adorado egocentrismo.

- Espera.

Incluso al propio Sasuke le sorprendió decir aquello, por lo que guardó silencio durante unos instantes con la esperanza de que no hubiese sido el autor de sus propias palabras, mientras se encontraba bajo la mirada entre esperanzada y suspicaz de Naruto. Tragó saliva y continuó.

- ¿De verdad quieres ayudarme?

- ¡Por supuesto!

- Entonces acompáñame, aquí cualquiera puede escucharnos.

- De acuerdo.

Caminaron sobre la nieve, haciéndola crujir bajo sus pies, como única rotura del pesado silencio que se había creado entre los dos ninjas. Finalmente, llegaron a casa de Sasuke, y Naruto preparó algo de chocolate caliente para pasar el frío, mientras el moreno encendía la chimenea y después se sentaba nerviosamente en un sillón a esperar que el rubio acabase. Uchiha se palpó las mejillas y las sintió heladas. Se dio cuenta de que tenía molestias en la garganta.

"- Perfecto... Y ahora me resfrío... Vaya porquería."- pensó amargamente.

Recordó que Naruto estaba trasteando en algún lugar de la cocina y le invadió la inquietud. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y sintió más frío del que ya de por sí sentía.

"- Y para colmo, cuando ese idiota acabe de hacer chocolate, me habré quedado sin cocina... ¡Mierda! No he debido dejarlo solo... ¡Como me ensucie mi preciosa cocina le obligaré a limpiarla con la lengua!"

Se le formó la imagen mental de Naruto limpiando la cocina con la lengua lleno de chocolate, y sonrió, pero poco a poco la imagen fue tomando otra dirección. De pronto, en la imagen Naruto ya no llevaba ropa, sólo chocolate. Y ya no limpiaba la cocina con la lengua sino, lentamente, otra superficie muy distinta que Sasuke reconoció como su propio cuello, su torso y luego... Volvió a la realidad con chorros de sudor cayéndole por la frente. Definitivamente, debía tener fiebre. Jadeaba.

"¿¡En qué demonios estabas pensando, imbécil!? ¡¡Eres Sasuke Uchiha!! ¡No un maricón de mierda!"

- Sasuke, ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupado Naruto, entrando a la sala con dos tazas de chocolate.

- Sí... claro.

- Estás sudando... ¿Estás enfermo?

Naruto depositó con cuidado una de sus cálidas manos sobre la frente de Sasuke, tomándole la temperatura. Puso cara de preocupación.

- Sasuke, tienes mucha fiebre... Será mejor que te acuestes, pero no te abrigues demasiado. Para que te baje la fiebre, es bueno quitarse la ropa y tapase únicamente con una sábana.

- ¿¡Esperas que me quede desnudo delante de ti!?

- No, hombre, puedes quedarte en ropa interior. Aunque de todas formas, si te cubres con la sábana no veré nada. Por mí no te preocupes.

- ¿Y estás seguro de que si hago eso que me has dicho me bajará la fiebre?

- Por supuesto. He vivido solo toda la vida, así que sé muy bien cómo curar resfriados. Si sigues mi consejo, te bajará la fiebre rápidamente, ya lo verás. Yo voy a ir a mi casa un momento y vuelvo enseguida. ¡Acuéstate!

Se fue, y Sasuke obedeció sus consejos. Una vez casi desnudo, tumbado en la cama y cubierto con una sábana demasiado fina para su gusto, miró al techo y pensó en la situación tan sumamente vergonzosa que estaba pasando. Hacía muchos años que no se resfriaba tan tontamente, y justo cuando iba a hablar con Naruto sucede...

"- Y yo aquí, en calzoncillos y enfermo delante de Naruto... ¡Y para colmo me hace de niñera! ¡¡Y encima yo le hago caso!! Me parece que el resfriado está acabando con mis neuronas..."

Oyó a Naruto volver un rato después y fingió estar dormido para que se largara, pero en lugar de eso Naruto volvió a trastear en la cocina. Las imágenes de la lengua cruzaron fugazmente su mente y bufó.

"- ¡Maldita sea!"

Se levantó, enfadado consigo mismo, y se cubrió con la sábana a modo de manta. Fue a vigilar lo que hacía Naruto. Este estaba distraído moliendo algo e hirviendo otro algo en una olla.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Naruto gritó del susto y se giró rápidamente. Le dedicó amablemente una mirada asesina y luego, aún molesto, se giró para volver con su tarea murmurando la respuesta.

- Estaba preparándote una medicina casera hasta que casi me matas del susto, imbécil.

- ¡Hombre! ¡Parece que ya no estás tan amable!

- Cierra el buzón, idiota, y vuelve a la cama.

- No tengo sueño.- replicó Uchiha con una sonrisa triunfal.

- Pues siéntate al lado de la chimenea, o en el suelo en mitad del comedor... ¡Pero vete!

- Ésta es mi cocina...

- ¡¡Que te vayas!!

- Está bien... Está bien...

Sasuke salió de la cocina sonriendo, y se sentó en un sofá junto al fuego. Al poco rato de estar allí, Naruto llegó con una enorme taza.

- ¿Qué diablos es eso?

- Tu medicina. Abre la boca.

- ¡¡No creerás que me vas a dar la medicina en la boca!!

- ¿Por qué no? Venga, abre.

- ¡Cállate y dame eso!

Naruto le dio la taza, muerto de risa. Sasuke estaba enfadado y sonrojado por la actitud del rubio. ¿Era idiota o qué? Echó un vistazo al contenido de la taza y descubrió un líquido verdoso muy extraño.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Es una receta Uzumaki.

- Entonces antes me muero de pulmonía que tomarme esto...

- Vamos, ¡no es nada malo! Todo son ingredientes naturales. El agua es nieve hervida, y el color verdoso son unas hierbas especiales trituradas con una estalactita de hielo puro. Hasta lo he pasado por el colador para que no tuviese ningún resto de hierbas.

- ¿Y por qué se tritura con hielo?

- Porque así no pierde sus aditivos naturales, porque aunque se peguen al hielo, este también es hervido una vez acabado.

- Ah... Vaya.

Sasuke aguantó la respiración y se lo tomó todo de un trago. Descubrió que no tenía un sabor desagradable y que el líquido caliente le hacía bien a su garganta y a su cuerpo en general.

- También le he puesto unas gotitas de naranja para que tenga mejor gusto. ¿Qué tal?

- Está muy bien... Gracias.

Naruto sonrió. No era habitual escuchar esa palabra en labios del moreno y ya lo notaba turbado por ello. De pronto, recordó algo.

- Por cierto, ¿qué ibas a contarme?

Sasuke lo miró extrañado. Se sentía un poco mareado.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- No estoy aquí de enfermera, había venido a que me contases algo.

- Ah, ya...- Sasuke vio cómo la estancia comenzaba a tambalearse y todo se volvía borroso. Pudo escuchar a Naruto llamarlo antes de que todo se volviese oscuro.

Sasuke cayó al sillón en el que estaba sentado, y Naruto se asustó por un momento.

"- Las hierbas que le he dado tienen este efecto, estará dormido un rato y cuando despierte se sentirá mejor..."- se recordó a sí mismo, tratando de serenarse.

Pero no lo consiguió. El control de sus nervios le falló, y comenzó a temblar y tiritar. ¿Y si se había equivocado de hierbas y le había hecho empeorar? ¿Y si no se despertaba? Se hizo miles de preguntas, pero ninguna parecía calmar aquellos nervios tan bien infundados. Observó a Sasuke, tumbado en el sofá de mala manera, mal cubierto por la sábana. Naruto se tranquilizó un poco al ver que respiraba tranquilamente, durmiendo plácidamente.

"- Todo estará bien."

Se acercó despacio y lo colocó en una posición más cómoda, y luego lo cubrió con la sábana en condiciones, descubriendo momentáneamente la ropa interior de Sasuke, ruborizándose sin querer. Al no saber qué hacer, decidió ir a arreglar el estropicio de la cocina, para más tarde marcharse.

Cuando Sasuke despertó, pudo comprobar que era totalmente de día, a pesar de los grises nubarrones que cubrían el cielo. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría dormido si cuando él recordaba caer en el sueño apenas estaba atardeciendo.

"- Debe haber sido cosa del mejunje de Naruto... A todo esto, ¿dónde está ese idiota?"

Se levantó con cuidado al sentirse un poco mareado, se cubrió con la sábana y recorrió la casa en búsqueda del rubio. No había ni rastro de él. De repente, se dio cuenta de que la casa no estaba echa el desastre que Sasuke se había imaginado. Sonrió.

"- Debo reconocer que tiene un gran corazón..."

Se palpó la frente, trató de hablar y tragó saliva. Ni fiebre ni molestia en la garganta: estaba recuperado. Volvió a sonreír.

"- Me parece que no tengo más remedio que hablar con él, seguro que me pedirá explicaciones."

Al día siguiente, Sasuke volvió al punto más elevado de la aldea para admirar la helada belleza del invernal paisaje. Las dos fans enloquecidas (Sakura e Ino) volvieron a hacer acto de presencia, como si la advertencia del día anterior sólo hubiese sido una broma sin importancia. El Uchiha decidió ignorar a ambas chicas mientras que no estableciesen contacto físico con él (porque la mayoría del tiempo se lo pasaban discutiendo o peleando entre ellas sobre la propiedad de Sasuke). El moreno sintió una punzada de dolor momentáneo.

"- Hablan como si yo sólo fuese un juguete... Me están fastidiando."- pensó enfadado.

En ese momento, apareció Naruto y se sentó en la barandilla junto a él, ignorando totalmente la pelea en la que se hallaban enzarzadas las féminas. Costumbre.

- ¿Qué tal te encuentras?- indagó el rubio, como si fuese cosa de todos los días. Sasuke se sorprendió un poco pero no varió su gesto serio.

- Mejor...- y luego murmuró algo que ni su propia axila hubiese podido percibir.

- ¿Cómo?- Sasuke volvió a murmurar, pero no volvió a emitir apenas sonido audible- No te oigo, Uchiha.

- ¡He dicho que gracias por todo, Naruto!- exclamó el moreno, turbado e irritado.

De pronto, un increíble y pesado silencio se apoderó el lugar. Las chicas habían dejado de estirarse del pelo para observar incrédulas la escena; Naruto se había quedado sin aliento, sin palabras y sin pensamientos en la cabeza; y Sasuke, por su parte, tenía un serio tono rojizo en las mejillas que hubiesen hecho un bonito contraste con el rojo del sharingan. Y pronto, los pómulos del chico rubio se tiñeron también de dicho color.

- No tienes por qué darlas, somos amigos, ¿no?

Sakura e Ino intentaron llamar la atención de Sasuke llamándolo melosamente, tocándole algún brazo de vez en vez o hablándole, pero el Uchiha las ignoraba olímpicamente, y finalmente se marcharon echándose las culpas la una a la otra.

- Ayer no te conté nada...- comenzó Sasuke- Y como no quiero deberte nada, te lo contaré y estaremos en paz.

- Sasuke, no es necesario que me cuentes nada si no quieres, no me debes nada.- Naruto sonrió, pero Sasuke no.

- Es que... quiero contártelo y punto.- dijo, casi molesto.

Naruto lo miró confundido, pero pretendió dejarlo hablar tranquilamente y le sonrió, incitándolo a que prosiguiera.

- Verás...- Sasuke echó un vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaban solos-... me preocupa mi vida sentimental.

- ¿Tú? ¿Preocupado por eso? ¡Pero si eres un sex symbol ante todas las chicas, tanto de Konoha como de cualquier parte!

- Lo sé, lo sé... Precisamente por eso. Siempre tengo alrededor de mí a todas esas locas chillonas, y en lugar de gustarme su actitud de perritas falderas, me molestan mucho. Reconozco que algunas son bonitas, pero no me atrae ninguna. Eso es lo que me preocupa: que nunca me ha interesado ninguna chica.

- Bueno... Esto...- Naruto estaba perplejo. ¿Sasuke, con un lío de escasez amorosa? Aquello era demasiado fuerte para su cuerpo- No sé que decirte, Sasuke... Supongo que no te has centrado en tu vida en esos temas. Siempre estabas pendiente de ti mismo... Y lo sigues estando. -risa "Naruto Style"-

- ¡No te burles, idiota! ¡Estoy tratando de hablar contigo en serio!

Naruto se esforzó por contener más carcajadas y miró hacia el frente: estaba comenzando a nevar.

- Pero es la verdad, Sasuke. Quizá no has prestado la atención necesaria porque todo lo tratabas de estorbo, y ahora que lo buscas no lo encuentras.

- Sin embargo, si te soy sincero... Sí hay alguien que me ronda bastante la cabeza y no tengo claro por qué.

- ¡Qué callado te lo tenías, Sasuke! ¿Y quién es? ¿Sakura-chan? ¿Ino?

- ¿Esas desquiciadas irritantes? ¡Ni loco me fijaría en ellas!

- Vaya... ¿Tenten? ¿Hinata?

- No... No es ninguna chica de Konoha.

- Ah, ¿no? Entonces... ¿es la chica rubia de la Arena? Cómo se llamaba... La del abanico grande...

- Temari.

- ¡Sí! ¡Esa!

- Tampoco... Está ocupada con Gaara...

- Pues no se me ocurren más... ¿Quién es?

- Es que... No te lo puedo decir. ¿Cómo sé que no se lo dirás a nadie?

- ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Te prometo que no lo digo! ¡Lo juro!

- Ya... claro.

- ¡Que sí! ¡Al menos dame una pista!

- Es de Konoha.- afirmó bajándose de la barandilla y comenzó a marcharse con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

- ¡Pero si has dicho que no!

Sasuke no contestó y se marchó. Naruto bufó indignado.

"- Primero quiere hablar conmigo y después me deja con la intriga... ¡Este tío es muy raro!"

Me dirigí a casa del Uchiha para que me aclarase ciertos puntos. Si no se fiaba de mí, ¿a qué demonios venía eso de contarme sus dudas? Estaba intrigado y, a la vez, preocupado por aquel maldito idiota. ¿Por qué Sasuke se comportaba de forma tan extraña?

Golpeé la puerta impacientemente, pero nadie respondió ni abrió. Miré a través de una ventana y la casa parecía siniestramente desierta. ¿Estaría entrenando? ¿Con Sakura-chan? ¿Paseando? Decidí darme un paseo por la aldea para pensar y, de paso, para ver si le encontraba. Una vez más acabé por llegar a la misma barandilla en la que encontraba últimamente a Sasuke y, ¡qué casualidad que en ese preciso momento estuviese ahí sentado! Se estaba empezando a hacer una costumbre, y no me extrañaba. Desde ahí las vistas eran magníficas.

Me acerqué lentamente, tratando de no hacer ruido por no sobresaltarlo y luego poder asustarle, pero al estar lo suficientemente cerca pude escuchar un sonido que jamás de los jamases había podido oír provenido de Sasuke Uchiha: sollozos. Me quedé inmóvil ante esta situación y observé cómo el chico moreno mantenía la cabeza gacha, tratando de ocultarle al aire sus propias lágrimas. Me pareció escucharle murmurar pero no alcancé a asimilar las palabras, y sentí dolor en el pecho. ¿Por qué me dolía al verle así? No era problema mío... Pero aún así, ver a mi compañero en aquel estado me desgarraba el alma.

A los pocos segundos, Sasuke alzó ligeramente el rostro y gritó rabiosamente, tal y como grita un animal salvaje cuando se ve reducido por un cazador. Se sujetó la cabeza, como si le fuese a estallar, y continuó llorando como si en ello le fuese la vida.

- ¡Mierda!- exclamó al aire. Y a mí aquello se me clavó en lo más profundo de mi ser.

De repente, vi a Sasuke ponerse en pie al lado de la barandilla. Todo estaría bien si ese lado no hubiese sido el que daba al más profundo vacío. El moreno se sujetaba con una mano mientras que con la otra se secaba las lágrimas de las mejillas.

- Voy a ponerle fin a esta locura.- murmuró.

- ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!- exclamé nervioso, sin poderme mover del sitio. Temía que, si avanzaba, Sasuke se soltaría y se dejaría caer. Él no giro la cabeza, pero supe que había dejado de llorar por la sorpresa. Al mirar sus manos pude comprobar que se agarraba con fuerza a aquella barandilla, y mientras se sujetaba, sus manos temblaban, al igual que todo su cuerpo. Tuve miedo de que realmente tuviese la intención de saltar.

- Vete.- me susurró desde allí, alzando la vista hacia el cielo. Me acerqué un poco con cuidado, sin hacer ruido.

- No, no hasta que no bajes de ahí y me cuentes qué diablos te pasa.- aunque mi tono de voz era firme y seguro, la totalidad de mi cuerpo se estremecía como una hoja al viento. Observé que movía ligeramente sus dedos para agarrarse mejor. Me moví un poco más hacia él.

- Deja de acercarte, todo esto no tiene la mayor importancia. Nada la tiene ya. Mi vida es un completo infierno, ¡todo es un jodido infierno! ¡Y tú lo sabes!

- ¡Sasuke, baja de ahí de una vez!

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Eso pretendo!

Dejó de agarrarse a la barandilla y se dejó caer hacia delante, hacia el vacío que se extendía bajo sus pies hacia la más infinita nada. Sin embargo, yo me había acercado lo suficiente como para rodearle el torso por la espalda y tirar de él hacia el suelo cubierto de nieve. Él forcejeó, tratando de liberarse, de impedirme que lo salvara, pero no consiguió nada. Caímos los dos a la nieve, y me puse rápidamente en pie para impedir una nueva estupidez si se le ocurría. No obstante, Sasuke no se movió. Quedó en el frío suelo tirado, apretando con fuerza la nieve entre sus manos, llorando como un niño pequeño dejando surcos de lágrimas cálidas en sus mejillas heladas. Al verlo llorar, se me hizo un nudo en el estómago. No había ningún destello de fortaleza en él, era simples despojos de persona tirados en la nieve, era un niño pequeño después de haberse caído y no poder levantarse.

- ¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!?- chillé, más que nada por el miedo que por el enojo, incrédulo ante el espectáculo.

- ¿¡Qué otra opción tengo!?- respondió él con el mismo tono de voz- Mi hermano arrasó con mi familia, no tengo amigos... ¡Estoy solo! ¡Y ahora... esto!

- ¿Y qué demonios es "esto"?

- ¡¡Tú!!

Pensaba que había escuchado mal; luego, nada tuvo sentido. ¿Yo? ¿Yo qué? Observé cómo todavía permanecía tirado en el suelo, llorando y maldiciendo su propia vida. Traté de decir algo alentador, o al menos algo mínimamente coherente pero... ¿cómo iba a hacerlo si ni siquiera entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo? Traté de llamarlo, de moverme, ¡de hacer algo! Pero no podía.

- Aún no lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Yo tampoco lo acabo de asimilar... Esto es muy extraño, Naruto, y aunque quiera, no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo, ni siquiera ignorarlo y hacer como que no pasa nada.

Dejó de llorar, pero no se levantó. Comenzó a nevar y los copos se posaban sobre su cuerpo, como si no fuese más que un muñeco. Parecía como si todo lo que decía tomase cierto tono de indiferencia, tan grande que no parecía que fuese él quien pronunciase aquellas palabras. Y yo, por mi parte, seguía sin entender nada.

- Sasuke... levántate. Te resfriarás...

No sabía exactamente qué estaba diciendo, ni siquiera por qué. Sasuke me miró, con la misma duda que yo respecto a mis palabras, pero al encontrar sólo ignorancia en mis ojos, optó por levantarse. Se sacudió ligeramente la nieve de la ropa y comenzó a caminar. Yo le seguí. Caminamos un buen rato en silencio, hasta que de pronto dijo:

- Naruto, es extraño, lo sé. Pero así y todo me gustas.

Mi confusión se hizo aún mayor, y hasta pensé que todo aquello era una broma pesada. Miré disimuladamente a mi alrededor, intentando ver a Sakura o a Kakashi, tenía que ser cosa de ellos. Pero no había nadie a varios metros a la redonda. Pude ver que Sasuke volvía a derramar lágrimas, que la rabia volvía a inundar su rostro.

- ¿¡Lo entiendes ya!? ¡¡Soy un jodido marica de mierda!! ¿¡Crees que merece la pena vivir así!? ¡La única solución a mis problemas sería la de que tú me correspondieses! ¡¡Y eso es completamente imposible!!

Se creó el silencio más incómodo que yo pueda recordar. No nos habíamos detenido ni un momento, pero mis fuerzas y el alma se me habían quedado muy atrás, en alguna parte del camino. Supe en aquel momento que Sasuke esperaba alguna respuesta de mi parte.

- Sasuke yo... Me cuesta creer lo que dices... Pero suponiendo que fuese verdad...

- Naruto,- me cortó- ES verdad. Y yo soy el primero al que le gustaría que todo esto no fuese más que una horrible pesadilla. Pero no lo es, y lo único que puedo decirte es lo que siento, por muy inútil que sea.

- Lo siento mucho... pero yo no puedo corresponderte...

El pesado silencio volvió a formarse. Sin darme cuenta, habíamos llegado a su casa.

- No importa. Naruto, hazme un favor... y vete.

Me sentía como un miserable, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Aún seguía pensando que en el fondo todo aquello debía ser una broma. Pero algo me decía que no era así.

Me siento vacío. Me siento una basura. Soy despreciable, nada puede hacerme cambiar de opinión. No me queda otra solución.

Todas las dudas que tenía acerca de mi soledad emocional se han visto claramente resueltas en un momento. En un segundo todo se ha ido a la mierda, simplemente en un momento. ¿Quién iba a pensar que yo, el único descendiente del clan Uchiha, el mejor ninja de toda Konoha, resultaría ser un maricón? Desde luego, la noticia a Naruto no le ha sentado muy bien, y no es para menos. Y, como me temía, me ha rechazado. Es normal, a él le gustan las chicas. Él es normal. Me siento como si fuese un bicho raro, algo fuera de lo normal... Debo calmarme...

Aquí, sentado en el escritorio, quizá me relaje. Si no recuerdo mal, en un cajón debían estar los tranquilizantes... Sí, aquí están. Y hay muchas más medicinas en el cajón. Poniéndolas todas en la mesa quizá me entretenga, son de diferentes tamaños y colores...

¿A quién voy a engañar sino a mí mismo? Este es el camino que me espera, el único camino que me libre del horrible destino que tengo impuesto... Primero una, luego otra... Y así todas las que había en la mesa...

Me siento mareado, el estómago me duele mucho... Todo da muchas vueltas... Siento un golpe... ¿Qué hago en el suelo? ... Y oscurece.

_ .·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·._

**Notas de Autora: **Mi cuarto fic de Naruto, el primer SasuNaru, el segundo sasunaru publicado xD siempre voy al reves... En fin, dejen reviews por favor si? Gracias!

Annie-chan Diethel


End file.
